Reign Over Me
by LightNeverFades
Summary: AU One-Shot (During X-Men Apocalypse) - Apocalypse managed to take control of Charles's mind completely, creating a genocide of humanity. An alternate scenario of the original scene. Plus a hint of Charles/Erik.


Apocalypse had recruited Erik into his team for one reason - power. His group of mutants so far were not quite as powerful as he'd hoped, but this new mutant, this broken man who had lived among the stain of the earth, was his key for world domination.

And yet he craved for more mutants to join him. _More, more, more._ The hunger was absolutely insatiable - he needed the power of his people and yearned for the days when he was worshipped as a God. Eventually, the whole world will bow down to him, and he wanted nothing more than to burn the universe and leave his mark upon it.

His eyes traveled again towards Erik - the tall, lean figure. He was dressed in the new outfit Apocalypse had fashioned for him, to fit with his abilities. The mutant's back was turned, but Apocalypse can now sense a different presence… it was unfamiliar.

 _Powerful._

"…Charles-" Erik spoke, echoing faintly and Apocalypse could hear a deep sense of regret and bitterness in his tone of speech. Who was this 'Charles' he spoke of?

He was curious now. What connection did this mutant, who spoke to Erik through his thoughts, have with his new recruit?

He could feel the mutant's power even from a distance, an essence of it touching his own briskly. He felt the other's gaze, this Charles, look at him and he saw the mutant now beside Erik.

Whilst he was close to transparent in form, as he was not really there, Apocalypse saw him as clear as day. The mutant he saw in front of him was a young male close to his thirties, eyes cautiously looking directly back at him. His lips formed a frown but also a look of confusion.

 _Who are you? My name is Charles. Do you come in peace?_

Apocalypse smiled in response. _Perhaps we should meet in person, you and I. Then we can define the meaning of peace._

 _I have never met you, nor felt your presence here until today. Why are you collecting mutants to your side?_

 _I do not have to explain myself to you, young one._

Apocalypse took a step closer towards Charles, who shifted slightly back.

Erik, who's back had previously been turned away from Apocalypse, turned to meet his gaze and looked at him confusedly as if realising that Charles's attention had been averted away. "Charles?" He spoke out but he didn't hear a response, even though he can feel the other mutant's presence.

"I am speaking with him, Erik. I didn't know that you had such a formidable mutant in your circle of friends..."

"He is not-" Erik started, but stopped short. He wasn't sure if he considered Charles his enemy, not after everything that had happened. Their differences, however, always stood in the way of their friendship. If only things had been different and Charles could see that humanity was the reason for the pain and suffering of mutants.

"I know, Erik. I feel your anger and sorrow. It is... quite understandable. Perhaps, Charles-" Apocalypse switched his attention towards Charles, who had been watching the interaction between Erik and Apocalypse with a growing sense of anxiety. "...you feel his pain just as much as I do. Why don't you come and join us?"

 _Join you? What are you asking of me? All I see now is your manipulative strategies. Erik, listen to me, you are better than this. I know we have fallen out on a lot of things and we do not see things eye to eye. But this man is not the answer to your pain. Do not give into it, remember the best of your family, do not give in! Erik-_ -

Before Erik can respond, he saw Apocalypse's eyes turn white like marble and he felt a harsh gasp of pain. He quickly realised that it came from Charles.

 _I wanted to give you a chance._ Apocalypse spoke as if in normal conversation, albeit with a dangerous edge to his tone. With lightning speed, he ensnared Charles in his vice like grip, closing them around his throat. As if he gripped an actual one, he squeezed. He knew Charles, in his own body - far away from where they were now - would be still as a statue.

But inside this different plane, Charles consciousness writhed in pain under his power. And Apocalypse loved it. Sure, he did not enjoy hurting his own kind as much as he did that of the humans, however if he needed to keep his followers in line, he would use whatever means necessary.

Apocalypse can feel the mutant's essence shiver within his grasp, trying to break the link. The aged mutant, however, kept an iron grip over Charles - he wasn't about to let go of such a rare find.

Sensing the internal struggle, Erik turned sharply to Apocalypse. "What the hell are you doing, Apocalypse! Stop! _Don't hurt him._ "

"I am simply keeping our guest here for just a little while longer." Apocalypse's concentration did not waver as he spoke.

Around him, his other mutant recruits stared at the strange occurrence that now happened between Erik and Apocalypse.

 _Let me go!_ Charles yelled, his mental barriers shimmering and attempting to cut into Apocalypse's. But all this brought was a chuckle from the mutant.

Apocalypse saw himself through Charles' vision and he could feel Charles's heart beating fast - thousands of miles away. It thrummed like the beat of a drums, beckoning him further towards his new desire - to ensure his hold on Charles never broke until he subdued the young mutant to submission.

 _You belong with us, Charles. Look what devastation humanity has brought upon this world. I can be your salvation. Now let me in. Your worries, this meaningless mission for peace and equality, the life of coexistence. Your mind is confused and I will guide you towards your rightful path..._ Apocalypse whispered, trying to instil them into Charle's weakening consciousness. But surprisingly - and to Apocalypse's utmost pleasure - Charles did not give in to these allusions.

 _Stop this! You are insane, I am never joining you! You are wrong!_ Charles thought, desperately using all means of struggle and attack to be released from Apocalypse. He tried to break the link between the mutant, who he'd quickly found out was old - ancient even. Previously he had seen the devastation this mutant can wreak among the world through Jean Grey's prophetic vision. He was not going to be a part of it.

But the locked door behind the telepath's mind was beginning to bend and break under pressure. The pain that jolted through his every fibre took a huge toll on him, exerting all his inner power and Charles knew - in spite of his words - that he wouldn't be able to fight this on his own.

The struggle lasted for approximately 30 minutes, which was rather impressive in Apocalypse's standards - usually he would be able to overwhelm any mutant in mere seconds and most of the time, these unfortunate souls will be nothing more than mindless slaves to his will. But alas, Charles was a lot stronger than he had imagined. The challenge gave him a thrill that pumped his blood faster.

On the other side within Xavier Mansion, Charles's inner barriers broke down - giving Apocalypse the chance to slip through the cracks and flood through Charles's mind, entering his usual blue calmness. He saw the harmony in Charles's thoughts and the disgusting ideals of peace between mutants and humanity.

 _I will bring the pestilence upon the world. And you, Charles, will be the one to witness this._

 _For you, Charles, are the one who will bring_ peace _upon the world._

 _A new age. My rule and reign._

Released but chained in the corners of his mind, Charles screamed in horror as he saw Apocalypse's thoughts and what his rule would look like. And he knew that the minute he had lost control to this monster was the moment he had devastated all of humanity and the mutants of the world.

Apocalypse immediately went to work - he took control of Charles's power and in turn, taking over all of humanity's consciousness. It took a lot of concentration, but with his inherited powers and Charles's supreme abilities, he was able to put all of the humans - the ones who didn't have an inkling of mutation in their DNA - down like rabid dogs. There was no mercy. He didn't think they needed it - his hatred towards the humans should have been enough justification for their genocide.

When at last he let Charles's go back, his consciousness barely holding, Apocalypse was shoved back harshly into his own body with a scream like nothing he'd ever heard. He knew he would never forget it in his lifetime.

"What happened?" Angel asked urgently, flying to his side and Apocalypse realised he was lying on the wall behind him, leaning over it.

"The future is ours, my son," Apocalypse whispered with a growing smile.

"What did you do!" Erik snarled as he exerted his powers onto Apocalypse, but the mutant paid no heed. Instead, all of the mutants were teleported away, landing rather heavily on the metal tiled floors of Xavier Mansions's secret underground passageway.

Apocalypse teetered on his footing a bit when this happened, the ground still a little unsteady - the force Charles had put on him and the cleansing of the Earth had really sapped at his energy. But he wasn't going to be deterred by this, for they had a victory to savour.

First, though, he needed to collect the man who made this all happen.

"You will understand, Erik - now let us not fight. Not now!"

"Are you not going to explain what just happened? You hurt Charles, and then I heard nothing from him," Erik spoke and Apocalypse thought he heard a bit of worry in his tone. Perhaps this Charles meant something more to Erik Lensherr?

"There is nothing to worry. I merely needed your friend's _help_. I am here to thank him for his assistance, as it caused him much pain." Apocalypse lied without hesitation, in a light attempt to reassure Erik. He needed to give Erik further reason to trust him. After all, it was not wise to make enemies out of allies, especially now that the new world - his world - was being reborn.

"Now follow me, all of you. We must go see your friend, Erik."

As soon as he did so, the doors on the other side of the passageway opened and Apocalypse saw the young men and women rushing out with a wheelchair carrying the form of a man. He heard Erik's heart flutter at the sight of it and he knew he had found Erik's weakness. He will use it to his will should the metal-wielding mutant did not abide to his wishes.

X

Charles could barely breath as he opened his eyes. He felt wet remnants of his tears on his cheeks and his throat was hoarse. He must have been screaming. His blurry vision caught the moving flames and its overwhelming heat brushed his cheeks, as he realised groggily that he was being wheeled away from the scorching fires.

The sound of the flames was defeaning, but the voice - that invasive voice that had pushed until he couldn't resist any longer - still echoed inside of his head repeatedly.

"Let me in."

The pain, the agony, and oh god, the screams of all of humanity as they died unnaturally, killed by his ability... He had felt everything.

He had felt death's everlasting touch, starting from the newborn baby breathing in its first breath of life before it's heart stopped. The children playing in the park only to fall like sacks of sand to the floor, eyes wide open in surprise… All the way to the men and women who felt his invading presence, refusing to die, resisting him to their dying breath. He hoped to god that some of them had survived his purge.

 _No, Apocalypse's purge,_ another voice corrected him but it was only a small echo in the midst of the lingering screams filling Charles's head.

"Charles! CHARLES!" A familiar voice screamed for his attention and Charles looked up blearily, forcing himself to stop remembering and to focus in the now.

"Raven?"

"Yeah, Charles! Yes, it's me! Can you hear me? What's going on! Moira… she's dead!"

The name felt like a stab in the heart. Moira… he had killed her. He had felt her beating heart, her radiating presence and he had snuffed the light out. He had become the very thing he feared - a killer. And what was worse, he felt Moira recognise him before. She had fought him, Apocalypse, but it was not enough.

 _"No no no no no…"_ Charles moaned, devastated, his mind filling up with pain. He wanted to shut down and stop feeling - it was too much. He enveloped both his hands around his head as if he were having a massive headache.

And then he felt it again - Apocalypse and his small team. And... Erik.

"Who are you?" Alex shouted at the stranger that stood in front of them across the hallway.

Apocalypse stepped forward, arms wide open, welcoming, "I am your friend, your new God. And your saviour."

"Erik," Mystique spoke under her breath, her eyes settling over the strange group and then at noticing Erik in the crowd. He looked so tired in her eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Alex." Charles spoke as he focused all his remaining energy to save his students from Apocalypse. "He is no friend to us - he just massacred all of humanity and only spared the mutants."

There was a hush as the truth, the revelation, sank in. Charles realised that even Apocalypse's followers looked shocked. He hoped, above all else, that Erik - in spite of his misgivings towards humanity - was not deceiving himself now that Apocalypse had done the right thing.

"W-What?" Hank stammered in disbelief.

"Yes." Apocalypse said with a growing smile. "And we have Charles to thank for this."

Charles felt anger embedding within him as the hatred grew in ten folds. "You made me kill them! You are a murderer!"

"I promised to cleanse the Earth, and I have kept my promise. I have fulfilled them. Of course, I deeply regret having to access your mind to do so, but I am hoping we can get through this without any further arguments. Now... _my children_ ," Apocalypse looked at Hank, Raven and Alex, "I will give you a choice. You can join me and help rebuild this world willingly and reap the benefits."

All three mutants looked at each other and then at Charles, who looked desperately at his students and sister. He wanted more than anything to protect them from this savage mutant - the reality of before seemed almost like a dream. But he knew that this was not his choice to make - he could only hope that they would choose the right path for themselves.

"No." All three spoke in unison in reply to Apocalypse's offer. "We're not in the habit of joining crazy mutant groups like yours. Erik, what are you doing?"

Apocalypse seemed unfazed by the young mutant's defiance. On the contrary, there was a glint of amusement in his eyes, as if he had hoped for more and his wish had been granted. "Very well. But your choice is final - I will leave you to your lives. However..."

Erik felt his own body move without his own direction, as he felt Apocalypse pull the metal wheelchair bearing Charles towards him. He saw Raven shout in distress, and a large part of him knew that something terribly wrong was happening. And yet, in that split second, he was not himself. With a gasp, he found himself grabbing a hold of Charles, his will returned once more as the metal wheelchair clattered loudly onto the ground beside him. He glared at Apocalypse, his anger rising as he realised what had been done to him.

"NO! Charles!" Raven shouted as Hank and Alex followed. But they were not fast enough.

Erik could feel Charles try to move away from him. He watched as if in slow motion as Charles used his arms to slide closer towards them, desperate to get back to his students, his friends, his family. The sight was devastating. He knew Raven and the other kids would stop at nothing to save Charles and he... he must look like the enemy. And he was.

Erik had had a hard time agreeing with Charles's thoughts for peace, ever since the day he'd been abused, used and manipulated as a boy. The ensuing events in his life where his mother and father were murdered for being Jews, his own family - his precious wife and daughter - being killed by the humans, scarred him. The memory of that arrow running through his fragile daughter's heart, piercing through her small body and puncturing into the mother's heart in the midst of her daughter's desperate escape had been cruel.

It was not fair. Life had not been kind to him.. so why should he be any less kinder to it?

He had tried to understand the humans. His wife had been one, after all. She had understood him more than anyone - loved him when he could not see anything but death, destruction, bitterness and resentment. The embrace of her love had been enough to give him hope that perhaps Charles had been right... The birth of his daughter had been the reason why he believed, or wanted to believe, that coexistence could be possible.

The devastation and agony always came from the humans that Charles had been wasting his time trying to coexist with.

Perhaps Apocalypse's future was going to save them from all the pain humanity caused... He seemed to offer a better, brighter future for the mutant community. Charles just didn't understand it now, and he needed to show him the new possibilities. The carefree hope that this world could become! Surely...

 _Don't let him turn you._ A familiar voice, a rational voice, called to him. Erik opened his eyes to the voice. _He's inside your thoughts, taking control of your mind, Erik. Don't become a slave to his will._

The last thought snapped him back to reality. Erik couldn't watch any longer - he took ahold of Charles's waist and bundled him into his arms. Of course, this was met with a furious cry of resistance. Erik knew this was the last thing he wanted to do, to imprison Charles here and now, but the situation was shifting towards Apocalypse's favour. And if there was one thing he knew now was that he couldn't lose any more people he cared about in his life, even if he knew Charles would hate him for it.

"NO! Bring me back to them, Erik! This doesn't have to end this way! Let go of me!" Charles pushed and squirmed in Erik's arms, desperate. Erik held a steel grip, as if he were protecting a baby. He watched as Apocalypse teleported them away from Xavier mansion now, leaving behind Charles's world. Taking away his freedom and his life.

"I'm sorry, my friend," Erik whispered into Charles ear once the mutant in his arm stopped his struggling, knowing it was too late now to be released.

 _You are not my friend._ Charles answered coldly, and Erik felt guilt gripping him as the world shifted around them, swallowing what little resemblance of the peaceful past they had.


End file.
